


La esperanza que nace en la tierra desolada.

by Reika



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika/pseuds/Reika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un susurro es todo lo necesario para iniciar, pronto las voces crecen y se agitan despertando a quienes habían estado dormidos.</p>
<p>Trataron de borrar ese susurro pero todos lo oyeron y esas palabras se convirtieron en su esperanza; "El Taiho a vuelto"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La esperanza que nace en la tierra desolada.

La noche había llegado hace pocas horas y con ella la oscuridad se había esparcido por aquel reino, pero esa noche no era calma y la oscuridad no brindaba un descanso para los habitantes de aquel desolado lugar, en su lugar brindaba abrigo a las criaturas que rondaban ese reino, cual plaga llegada por una maldición.

Una horrible criatura avanzo, usando los arboles para asegurarse que su presa no notaba su llegada, de haber tenido labios se los hubiera relamido mientras observaba al desdichado que pronto devoraría. Su presa no era más que un ser que había sido vencido por el cansancio y quizás por la vida, hasta el punto de caer rendido en el bosque donde aquellos seres rondaban.

La criatura se abalanzo, segura de su ventaja ante aquel harapiento humano.

Un destello de color plata, solo un momento y la criatura cayo a los pies del hombre, porque eso era, ahora que estaba de pie se podía notar que era alto y tenía una presencia que de haber estado alguien allí para verle se habría sentido sobrecogido o asustado por la grandeza que ostentaba, aun con su ropa harapienta.

A diferencia de sus ropas, la espada con la que había cortado a aquella criatura era de la más fina elaboración. Del tipo que habría llevado un gran guerrero, pues eso era aquel hombre, pero también era mucho más.

Su cabello estaba cubierto por una tela verde, pero se podía notar que era blanco. Sus ojos rojo sangre observaron con desagrado a la criatura que acaba de cortar.

Hizo una mueca, detestaba la presencia de aquellos seres en su tierra, eran una prueba más de su fracaso.

Guardo su espada dentro de un fajo de tela y volvió a recostarse contra el árbol, cerrando sus ojos. volvió a lucir tan indefenso como segundos antes, pero seguía tan alerta como podía estarlo.

Suspiro, se sentía mucho más cansado de lo que nunca había previsto. Ni siquiera sus años como general de izquierda habían sido tan agotadores. Pero supuso que era porque entonces había tenido recursos y poder para hacer algo por cualquier situación que afrontara.

Ahora estaba solo y terriblemente cansado. Eso por no añadir tremendamente confundido.

Siete años, siete malditos años desde que había caído en una trampa que había llevado a su reino al desastroso estado en el que la actualidad se encontraba.

Lo había golpeado muy fuerte ver el estado del reino de Tai, mas aun porque ni siquiera los años en los que Tai no había tenido un Rey habían sido tan terribles, una buena organización de los militares y ministros habían prevenido una mala situación.

Pero ahora se podía sentir la oscuridad que envolvía al reino en forma de youmas, y para él había sido solo pocas semanas antes cuando se había encontrado con Kouri en el palacio de las joyas blancas.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, pues en un momento había estado frente a Asen, un hombre que había considerado un hermano, que pretendía hacerle algo con alguna clase de ritual y el cuerno de  _su_ Kirin.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, siete años después y con solo el conocimiento superficial de lo que había sucedido.

Su mandíbula se apretó ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle daño a Kouri? El debería haber sido un verdadero idiota para no darse cuenta de que clase de hombre era Asen, de que era un hombre capaz de matar a un Kirin.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquel pensamiento, Kouri no podía estar muerto.

-No puede estarlo- susurro. No era simplemente un estado de negación por la muerte de aquel alegre niño a quien había adorado sin poder evitarlo, era simple lógica; si el Kirin estaba muerto, por cualquier razón que fuese, entonces el rey pronto le seguiría a la tumba.

Si Kouri hubiese sido asesinado, el estaría muerto y enterrado bajo tierra.

Esa resolución encendió un fuego en su mente, tenía que encontrar a su Kirin y asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo, que no hubiese sufrido demasiado en los últimos siete años, y después de eso se ocuparía de Tai.

_Te encontrare, Kouri._

Decidiendo que la noche podría servirle de abrigo a él también, Gyosou Saku, Rey pacifico y legitimo gobernante de Tai, se puso de pie.

* * *

  _Te encontrare, Kouri._

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza al tiempo que él se despertaba, a su lado Risai lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Taiki?-

El miro a su alrededor, buscando al interlocutor de aquellas palabras, pero no encontró nada.

Suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Aquello no había sido más que un sueño, producido por el anhelo de volver a ver a su amo.

-No te preocupes, Risai-

Se acerco las rodillas al pecho, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Su llegada a Tai no había sido tan horrible como su pesimismo le había instado a creer, había pensado que se encontrarían con los hombres del usurpador y que serian asesinados antes de si quiera afectar la situación en Tai.

Pero no había sido así, y no podía evitar pensar que tenía algo que ver con la horrible y amarga suerte que había tenido en Horai*, quizás alguna clase de compensación por aquella horrible situación. Después de tanta mala suerte era justo que tuviera un poco de buena suerte.

A su llegada a Tai, habían logrado encontrarse con una de las facciones rebeldes que se negaban a ser subyugados por el usurpador y quienes habían estado felices de acoger a la general y su amigo.

El único además de Risai que sabía de la verdadera identidad de Taiki era el líder del campamento, cuyo nombre era Daiel y había sido uno de los hombres del rey y se mantenía leal. El les había informado de que podría haber una fuga entre sus hombres y que anunciar al campamento de la presencia del Taiho seria pintar una diana en el.

Así pues, su presencia se había mantenido en secreto.

Pero a pesar de eso, Risai y Daiel se las habían arreglado para esparcir rumores sobre el regreso del Taiho en los pueblos cercanos, y después de allí aquellos rumores se habían esparcido, hasta el punto de que todos y todas en Tai habían oído el susurro que avisaba del regreso del kokki.

Aquello, Risai le había dicho, les ayudaría a devolver la esperanza al pueblo de Tai y un sonriente Daiel había añadido que les sería más fácil reclutar gente si tenían esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, puesto que sus poderes como Kirin no habían vuelto en lo absoluto, todavía era incapaz de encontrar a Gyosou, transformarse o domar al más pequeño youma para convertirlo en su shirei.

Aunque ciertamente su aversión por la sangre estaba regresando con más fuerza que nunca, aunque todavía no enfermaba ante la visión de la misma, al acercarse a un hombre que sangraba con la intención de ayudarle a vendar la herida (bajo el supuesto de que la sangre no le afectaba como lo había hecho antes) se había congelado a mitad del camino, incapaz de acercarse más y resistiendo el instinto de huir del lugar.

El pensaba que era la parte más inútil de su naturaleza Kirin, Risai había estado a punto de hacer una fiesta; asegurándole que poco a poco volvería a la normalidad, el no podía hacer nada más que rogar que así fuera.

Había pasado un año desde su regreso y si bien las cosas no avanzaban con rapidez, avanzaban y Taiki no podía evitar sentir esperanza.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de volver a dormir.

_Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a Gyosou-sama…_

* * *

 Los rumores, Gyosou decidió, podían ser grandes idioteces o grandes verdades. En este caso el deseaba fervientemente que fueran verdad.

Los rumores decían que al Taiho estaba de vuelta.

Y a estas alturas no había un alma en Tai que no los hubiese oído. Aquellos que se hacían llamar guardias reales habían silenciado a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, pero poco podían hacer para acallar todas las voces que susurraban con emoción sobre el regreso del Taiho.

_Si el rey estaba muerto_ , decían,  _entonces el Taiho escogerá a uno nuevo._

_Si el rey estaba vivo_ , decían (con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una sed de venganza contra el hombre que había usurpado el trono y condenado a la gente de vil forma),  _entonces el Taiho y el encontrarían apoyo y se desharían del usurpador._

Parecía que Tai no estaba ni de lejos tan controlado como Asen parecía creer, si el simple susurro del regreso de Kouri podía encender el fuego en los corazones de los reprimidos de aquella forma, entonces pasaría poco tiempo antes de que alguien tratara de derrocar al usurpador.

Los rumores ahora hablaban de otra cosa, de ejércitos rebeldes que empezaban a formarse y de un hombre de gran habilidad que se había unido a la facción rebelde en la provincia de Sui, de un hombre que, seguramente, les llevaría a la victoria.

Cuando dos meses después de que dicho hombre se uniera al ejército rebelde de la provincia de Sui, esta cayera ante el ejército rebelde, ningún aldeano se sorprendió, pues no había quien no hubiese oído de aquellos rumores y los rumores siempre podían ser grandes verdades.

* * *

  _Espérame, Kouri._

Esta vez, cuando la voz resonó en su cabeza el estaba seguro de no estar imaginando cosas, ni de estar soñando.

El se detuvo, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

¿ _Taiki?_  La voz de Sanshi resonó en su cabeza, preocupada.

Le había sorprendido cuando hace un mes había despertado para encontrar a Gouran durmiendo a sus pies y a Sanshi mirándole con aquella preocupación maternal.

Había sido incapaz de luchar contra las lágrimas, aliviado de no haberles perdido. Sanshi se había disculpado por todo el dolor que le habían causado, pero el sabia que aquello no había sido su culpa más de lo que había sido la suya.

El alivio no había venido del solo hecho de volverles a ver (aunque era en gran parte por ello) sino también por el hecho de que tal y como había dicho Risai sus cualidades como Kirin estaban volviendo poco a poco, días después del regreso de su shirei había tratado de domar algunos youma y lo había logrado con mayor éxito del que había tenido siendo un niño en Monte Hou.

_¿Oíste eso?_ Pregunto en lugar de responderle.

_¿Qué cosa?_ Respondió ella.

Frunció el ceño ¿Había sido solo su imaginación? No creía que fuera así, la certeza de que había sido la voz de Gyosou, de que había sido su rey quien le había hablado le invadía. Trato de concentrarse, de escuchar algo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera como pista para encontrar a su rey.

Se quedo paralizado, antes de girar poco a poco su cabeza hacia el sur.

No era tan fuerte como lo había sentido en el monte Hou, pero era la misma sensación de sobrecogimiento que le había invadido al acercarse su maestro.

Solo que ahora no le causaba miedo, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

Tenía que contarle a alguien, tenía que hacerlo.

Al salir de la carpa improvisada los hombres que practicaban con espada se volvieron hacia el, algunos inclinándose al ver pasar al Taiho.

A estar alturas todo el campamento estaba enterado de la identidad del Taiho, y es que era un poco difícil de negar cuando casi se había desmayado por la sangre y cuando uno de los hombres había tratado de recogerle se había encontrado con la fiera mirada de su Nyokai.

En otra ocasión, Taiki se hubiese detenido a charlar con alguno de ellos, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Risai.

La encontró con Daiel y otro hombre cuyo nombre no podía recordar en ese momento, discutiendo lo que probablemente sería una estrategia para tomar la provincia de I donde se encontraban actualmente.

-¡Risai!- llamo al verla, entrando sin ceremonias a las carpas. Se sentía agitado por la carrera que había tomado, pero estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años- ¡Le puedo sentir! ¡Puedo sentir a Gyosou-sama!-

Los ojos de las tres personas le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos antes de estallar con sonrisas idénticas.

Por el resto del día no había nada que lograra borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Taiki y lo único que evito que saliera disparado hacia el sur en busca de su señor era el hecho de que todavía era incapaz de transformarse.

* * *

_Asen había sido arrogante_  ese era el pensamiento del Rey de Tai, porque de que otra forma habría sido capaz de tomar el control de la provincia de Sui con hombres tan poco entrenado, si, el era un genio militar, pero también lo era Asen.

Sea lo que sea que Asen había hecho con él en esos seis años que estaban en blanco en su memoria, había sido suficiente para que el otro general pensara que lo había derrotado de forma permanente.

Pero ahora no tenía importancia, pues había logrado hacerse con el control de la provincia y pasaría poco antes de que se hicieran con los demás, su ejército no dejaba de crecer y el pueblo parecía decidido a deshacerse del usurpador, en especial ahora que el capitán Sou, había resultado ser el mismísimo Gyosou Saku.

Volvió a mirar el mapa en frente de él, la provincia de Sen sería la siguiente en ser tomada y Asen había tomado precauciones, aunque no tan fuertes como él había esperado, al parecer todavía no se había filtrado que el Rey Pacifico era quien conducía al ejército rebelde.

Casi deseaba que se hubiera hecho, de esa manera podría enfrentar a Asen en el campo de batalla y hacerle pagar por su traición.

Sonrio al mirar los mapas, estaba en su elemento. Tomaría devuelta el reino que Asen le había arrebatado, encontraría a Kouri y devolvería su gloria a su amado Tai, aunque tuviera que trabajar día y noche por el resto de su vida.

* * *

  _Pronto, Kouri._

Cuando la voz de su maestro resonó en su cabeza, el Kirin negro no hizo más que sonreír, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba en el bosque, alejado del campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la provincia de I, desde hace un par de días el ejército luchaba por el control y parecía estar recobrándolo y él como Kirin había preferido mantenerse alejado de toda aquella violencia.

Una parte de él deseaba que hubiese una forma más fácil de arreglar la situación, pero no era ni de lejos tan inocente como lo había sido años antes y sabia que los hombres no renunciarían al poder con tanta facilidad y que Asen no entregaría el trono a su legitimo gobernante, de hecho si al hombre se le daba la oportunidad mataría a Gyosou-sama sin chistar.

El frunció el ceño, antes de mirar hacia el sur. Si, la presencia de su amo crecía por cada día que pasaba y el podría jurar que también se acercaba. Risai le había rogado que no fuera por el rey, diciéndole que bien podría ser una trampa de Asen que tenia a Gyosou como carnada.

El había cedido ante sus demandas, a pesar de que no creía que fuera así. Del sur habían llegado rumores de un ejército rebelde que había tomado el control de la provincia de Sui y Sen, al parecer también faltaba poco para que Ran cayera ante el poderoso ejército que se había alzado.

En el norte también se alzaban rebeliones a diestra y siniestra, y Asen parecía incapaz de pelear todos los frentes al mismo tiempo.

Aunque parecía haberse convencido de su presencia y habían empezado a enviar hombres tras de el, pero ya no era aquel niño indefenso.

-Taiki-sama- la voz de Sanshi le llamo la atención y volteo a mirarla. Ella y Gouran encabezaban la multitud de sombras indistinguibles, su shirei había crecido por su propia decisión de mantener a los youma bajo control, domando algunos y que estos mismos se encargaran de proteger las aldeas ante los ataques –Vienen dos hombres, están buscándole-

-¿Son hombres de Daiel?- se pregunto poniéndose de pie, antes de caminar hacia la dirección señalada por su Nyokai.

Tan pronto como estuvo en frente de ellos, los dos hombres se lanzaron al ataque y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar tristemente, detestaba el derramamiento de sangre.

Las sombras se manifestaron arrastrando a los dos hombres en ellas, sentándose contra un árbol le ordeno a su shirei tirarles en alguna aldea alejada o quizás en el bosque. Podría haberlos enviado con Risai, pero no deseaba causarle más molestias a la general.

Mirando hacia el cielo del atardecer no podía hacer más que desear que su maestro tuviera razón y que aquella guerra terminara pronto.

* * *

 Ahora el ejército imperial tenía el control de casi todas las provincias del sur, y eran el ejército imperial ya que ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser un ejército comandado por el propio Rey?

Las provincias de Sui, Sen y Ran _**_  estaban bajo su control, mientras que I estaba en el poder de otra facción rebelde con la que él esperaba no tener que luchar.

Por el norte, el pueblo se alzaba y negaba a responder a las ordenes del usurpador y varios ejércitos provinciales habían cedido ante el pueblo y expulsado a los falsos gobernadores que Asen había designado, así Jou y Ba no respondían ante Asen, mientras que Bun todavía respondía a medias, aunque no pasaría mucho antes de que la gente de Bun respondiera ante el abuso de poder, después de todo la gente de Tai no tendía a reaccionar con demasiada calma ante la injusticia y lo sorprendente no era la reacción de la gente, sino que hubiese tomado tanto para responder de esa manera.

Gyosou soltó una queda risa, sus ojos rojos brillando con fiereza, doblo el mapa al tiempo que lanzaba órdenes alrededor, en poco tiempo descubriría que tan leal era aquel ejército rebelde a la corona.

* * *

 Las cosas, Gyosou pensó, habían estado yendo demasiado bien, lo suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta. Así que no se había sorprendió cuando habían sido interceptados por el ejercito del usurpador.

Se habían enzarzado en una sangrienta lucha que había atraído a los Youma, que trataban de matar y devorar a cuanto estuviera en sus caminos.

De repente le pareció que el numero de Youmas era demasiado, inclusive con la violencia que se había formado los youma no deberían ser tantos, cuando vio a un youma atacar a otro, y a ignorar descaradamente a los humanos parpadeo.

Sin dejarse distraer por la situación levanto la espada para defenderse de otro atacante, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de devolver el ataque una criatura con forma de león se abalanzo sobre su atacante, matándole en el alto.

La criatura procedió a lanzar un fuerte rugido antes de acercarse a su lado, actuando como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

Cuando el león cambio a lobo, el lo comprendió.

El youma cambia formas que formaba parte del shirei de su Kirin. Al mirar a todos los youmas que ignoraban a los humanos, probablemente por orden de su Kirin, Gyosou sonrió salvajemente, orgullo floreciendo en su pecho, aquellos youma eran el shirei de su Kirin.

_Kouri…_

Con renovada fuerza se unió a la batalla, deseando acabar con la violencia lo más rápido posible para poder encontrarse con su Kirin.

* * *

 -Deseo hablar con su líder- Risai exigió mirando al soldado que estaba enfrente de ella, el ejercito que salía de la provincia de Ran se encontraba recogiendo a sus heridos y a sus muertos. Ellos habían venido a prestar asistencia después de haber estado esperándolos en la frontera con I más de mediodía.

-¿Quién es usted?- espeto el otro en respuesta, poco dispuesto a traicionar la ubicación de su líder a una desconocida.

Risai trato de controlar su impaciencia, pero había grandes probabilidades de que el ejército del sur estuviese liderado por su Rey, en especial porque Taiki había estado insistiendo en que sentía a Gyosou acercarse mas y mas.

Ella tenía fe en que se estuviera acercando como líder de un ejército y no como un prisionero, porque salvarlo tomaría tiempo y ella no sería capaz de detener a Taiki por más tiempo.

Levantando la barbilla, respondió –Ryuu Risai, general de izquierda del Rey Gyosou-

El hombre la miro con la boca abierta, mientras que otro a su lado le dio una rápida reverencia – El se adentro en el bosque; estaba diciendo algo sobre Kouri y quitarse toda la sangre de encima-

Parpadeo ante la repentina respuesta y apenas se dio cuenta de que el primer hombre reprendía al segundo, mientras que este se defendía diciendo que necesitarían un ejército para acabar con aquella cosa que actuaba como guardia y otro para acabar con su señor.

_Kouri_ , ese era el nombre por el cual el Rey se dirigía a su Kirin. Soltó un risotada ¿Cómo podía haber dudado? Aquel milagroso ejército no podía ser dirigido por otra persona que Gyosou Saku.

* * *

 La sangre era más difícil de sacar de la ropa que del cuerpo y él había tenido poco reparo en deshacerse de su manchada ropa en el camino a aquel pequeño lago. Y para cuando había llegado solo había tenido que sumergirse en el agua y proceder a sacar la sangre seca de su cabello.

Toda la que tenía encima pertenecía a sus enemigos, puesto que siendo un guerrero tan bien entrenado no habían podido infringirle ninguna herida grave antes de la aparición del Toutetsu que actuaba como su guardián y después de esto ninguno había logrado mantenerle pelea sin la interrupción de aquel ser.

Habiendo terminado la batalla se había alejado en dirección al lago, tanto para limpiarse como para dejar atrás aquel lugar donde se había desarrollado tanta violencia y que tendría que ser muy desagradable para su Kirin.

Su espada yacía al lado de una roca, ya limpia de cualquier rastro de sangre y aunque su cuerpo todavía debía conservar el más leve rastro de sangre, sabía que había poco que hacer por ello sin un montón de perfumes, que él no tenía a su disposición.

Sus oídos bien entrenados detectaron el sonido de las ramas romperse y miro hacia su derecha para encontrar que el Toutetsu había cambiado a la forma de un gran perro rojo, que era su preferida cuando se mostraba al lado de su Kirin.

El levanto la vista y dejo escapar el aliento, maravillado por su visión. Ante el se alzaba la elegante figura del Kokki en su forma de bestia.

-Kouri- susurro maravillado.

* * *

 Cuando había sentido la presencia de su amo tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo rodeándolo, su primer instinto había sido dirigirse hacia el, pero al darse cuenta de la violencia que lo rodeaba, había tenido que detenerse. De nada serviría reencontrarse con su amo si como consecuencia terminaba desmayado y quizás capturado. En su lugar había enviado a Gouran y a varios de su Shirei con el fin de ayudar a su rey en la batalla. Luego de eso tendrían que pasar algún tiempo alejados de él, pero serian una garantía de que su rey estaría bien.

No había forma que Gouran le fallara.

Poco después sintió la presencia de su amo adentrándose en el bosque y el también se dirigió en esa dirección, sintiendo la impaciencia llenarle.

Había sido tanto tiempo que ya no tenía sentido esperar más, quería llegar rápido, mucho mas rápido que el viento.

Con una sacudida se dio cuenta que de hecho galopaba tan rápido como el viento.

Una vez mas había logrado transformarse, lleno de júbilo se adelanto esperando ver a su amo. Le encontró en un pequeño claro, en un pequeño lago que no había sido alcanzado a ser congelado por el frio.

Se quedo quieto maravillado por la visión de su amo.

-Kouri- el susurro y fue todo lo que necesito para volver a su forma humana.

Su amo salió del agua y él se apresuro a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso, era sorprendente lo igual y diferente que se sentía.

Ya no llegaba solo a la cintura de su amo y no tenía que ser cargado para hundir su cabeza en el hombro de su maestro.

-Gyosou-sama- susurro resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

* * *

 

Sosteniendo al niño (no, su figura ya no era la de un niño pequeño, sino la de un hombre joven) contra el, Gyosou sintió la tranquilidad llenarle. Aun si no recordaba los seis años después de su desaparición, aun si Asen todavía estaba sentado en su trono y aun si los youma estaban presentes en Tai, la presencia de su Kirin le llenaba de la certeza de que todo iba a terminar bien.

El joven se aparto repentinamente y el frunció el ceño -¿Todavía huelo a sangre, Kouri?-

Su ya no tan pequeño Kirin, negó con la cabeza, escarlata cubriendo su rostro –Gy-gyosou-sama e-est-ta desnu-nudo- tartamudeo.

Él lo miro con sorpresa, antes soltar una risotada atrayendo a Kouri de nuevo a su abrazo, ignorando el avergonzado "¡eepp!" de su otra mitad.

Poco a poco el Kirin se relajo nuevamente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron allí, en medio de aquel desolado bosque, la esperanza floreciendo en sus corazones.

* * *

 " _En el noveno año del calendario de Koushi, cuando Tai se encontraba bajo el tiránico gobierno del usurpado, se corrió el rumor del regreso del Taiho del reino, quien hacia siete años había sido declarado muerto por el falso rey._

_La esperanza nació en Tai, y con ella numerosos ejércitos rebeldes aparecieron por todo el reino, siendo el más influyente el que apareció en la provincia de Sui._

_En el plazo de solo seis meses el ejército rebelde se había hecho con el control de todo el sur de Tai, el usurpador ordeno numerosos ataques para controlar la rebelión, pero el Rey pacifico a cabeza del ejercito le venció hábilmente._

_Para el decimo año desde su coronación, el que sería conocido como el rey virtuoso tomo el control de la capital y el palacio de las joyas blancas._

_Así acabo con la insurrección de Jou Asen, volvió a ocupar su legitimo lugar en el trono enjoyado y comenzó la verdadera era del virtud de Tai"_

_-_ El libro de las virtudes de Tai.

**Author's Note:**

> *Por supuesto esto se refiere a los eventos de la novela del niño demoniaco.
> 
> **El único mapa de Tai que encontré, marca únicamente la ubicación de cinco provincias contando la capital, también solo encontré los nombres de siete de las nueve provincias que conforman Tai, por ello la ubicación de estas provincias y algunos nombres no son canon.
> 
> Así que, después de 3 años de haber visto la serie y leído las novelas traducidas, me cruce con la novela del "niño demoniaco" que había pasado por alto la primera vez que leí las novelas, esto me llevo a releer las novelas disponibles y a una fiebre que me hizo desmenuzar tanto el archivo de FF como el de AO3 en busca de alguna buena historia, en especial alguna que contara su versión de cómo Taiki se reencuentra con Gyosou.
> 
> Después de hacer eso, no pude evitar escribir mi propia, aunque resumida, versión. Si entrecierran mucho los ojos encontraran un mínimo de Gyosou X Taiki.
> 
> Cualquier crítica constructiva seria apreciada. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot.


End file.
